Alpha
The '''Alpha' is a sports coupé in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto V. Design 3D Universe Resembling a 1991 Dodge Stealth (a North American captive import of the Mitsubishi GTO with slight styling differences), the Alpha is designed with a sporty and modern body design, implying the vehicle is one of the newest models in its time, but the curve made Alpha more like Mitsubishi Eclipse. Perhaps coincidentally, the rear end of the Alpha resembles that of an Alfa Romeo RZ, as well as the name. Having two doors, it only seats two, and is depicted with a front-engine, rear-drive configuration. Despite the Dodge Stealth (Alpha) being related to the Mitsubishi 3000GT/GTO (Super GT), the Super GT is much smaller. Alpha-GTASA-front.jpg|GTA San Andreas (Rear quarter view). HD Universe In the HD Universe, the car is manufactured by Albany and has cues in designs of the Cadillac Sixteen, 2013 Cadillac ELR and the 2013 Cadillac ATS. The rear fascia is inspired by the M139 Maserati Quattroporte and the 2013 Rolls-Royce Wraith. The overall body shape is similar to the Cadillac Elmiraj Concept. It appears in The Business Update DLC for GTA V. Alpha-GTAV-socialclub.jpg|Social Club image. ALPHA.jpg|Front/side view of the Alpha Performance 3D Universe The Alpha is powered by what sounds like an underpowered 4.0L V8, mated to a 5 Speed manual gearbox. The stiff suspension, combined with ineffective street tires cause the Alpha to fishtail wildly when under hard throttle or exiting a corner. ABS is nonexistent for this vehicle, making quick stops near impossible. The Alpha's flimsy construction makes it a poor choice for police chases and evading rival gangs, combined with the fact that it's a 2 door, so only one homie can ride with you when doing these things. Top speed is mediocre for a sports car, placed even lower than the Euros, the slowest of the super cars. An excellent driver, however, can trounce even the almighty Infernus in street races. The Alpha is chosen as the car CJ drives for the "San Fierro Fast Lane" street race, which to many gamers, is THE hardest race in the game. The Alpha's drifting personality and poor construction make the uphill sections treacherous, catching the lead Uranus a chore, and even when successful in doing so, keeping the car in one piece for the remainder of the race is a nightmare. Overall, the Alpha is a poor choice for new drivers, and an excellent choice for expert drivers looking for a challenge. HD Universe The top speed of the Alpha is around 155 mph, which is lower than most sports cars. The vehicles acceleration is average; this is due to the cars somewhat heavy body. The car, being a somewhat of a heavy vehicle, has a hard time turning corners at medium and high speeds. At low speed, though, the car seems to turn normally. Modifications GTA San Andreas The Alpha can only be modified at TransFender. *The Transfender in Las Venturas charges 20% more for each modification except colors. Mission appearances * The Alpha is used in the mission Zeroing In for Cesar Vialpando, as part of the Wang Cars asset strand. Carl must follow the driver of a Uranus in the Alpha for it to be put in the Wang Cars showroom. Carl performs a PIT maneuver on the car, urging the driver to leave the car. Carl then gets in the Uranus and takes it back to the garage in Doherty. * The Alpha is used in a race which can be accessed behind the Wang Cars showroom, just near the Pay 'n' Spray. The race, named "San Fierro Fastlane", pits Carl against three other racers to race around the northeastern area of San Fierro. Locations GTA San Andreas * Spawns around Los Santos and Las Venturas, especially around the richer areas. * Spawns on the strip in Las Venturas. * Sometimes spawns in Prickle Pine in Las Venturas. * Sometimes spawns in Vinewood, Los Santos. * Spawns around Paradiso in San Fierro. GTA V + Online *Available in every garage for all the protagonists. *Purchasable from Legendarymotorsport.net for $150,000 in GTA Online. Trivia * In GTA V, the car resembles a Cadillac ATS, which rides on GM's Alpha platform, hence why the name Alpha was likely used for this car. * When entered, the default radio station in the Alpha is: **''GTA San Andreas: Radio X. **GTA V'': Radio Los Santos or West Coast Classics. * Alpha is the first letter of the Greek alphabet and is often used to show the dominance of something or someone, therefore expressing the vehicle's quality. * Interestingly, the Alpha in GTA V is badged with the old Albany logo, which is a silver crown. ** Another car, the Roosevelt, is much older than the Alpha but uses the new logo. * In GTA: San Andreas, the Alpha will not appear if the "Traffic is Fast Cars" cheat is enabled, even though the Alpha is, indeed, a very fast vehicle. * Its appearance in the 3D Universe is similar to the V8 Ghost. * It could be possible that the Alpha used in the mission Zeroing In belongs to Zero as it is parked outside the garage after the cutscene and is the possible mode of transport for Zero from his shop to the garage. * In GTA V, the Alpha does not contain reverse lights. This also applies to the Turismo R, which also does not contain reverse lights. * The Alpha resembles a concept car from Midway's L.A. Rush. * Despite Legendarymotorsport.net showing the Alpha having somewhat below-average performance for a sports car, the in-game stat bars (before modification) show it to have better acceleration than the Jester, and a nearly the same speed as cars like the 9F and Surano. It is unknown if this was intentional or not, or if the Alpha is as fast as the stat bars show, and Legendarymotorsport.net is showing information that the car could have before it is delivered to the player, as a speed of 155 mph would make it one of the slower cars in the game. * It seems to be noticabley more durable against bullets and general collision damage than most other cars in GTA V ** This Maybe a reference to several Action Movies, especially The 2003 Movie The Matrix Reloaded where a similar Cadillac Sedan is used. See also *V8 Ghost, GTA Liberty City Stories equivalent. Navigation }} de:Alpha (SA) es:Alpha fr:Alpha pl:Alpha pt:Alpha ru:Alpha Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:2-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Sports Cars